wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kult der Verdammten
Der Kult der Verdammten ist eine Organisation von lebenden Humanoiden die dem Lichkönig dienen.Die meisten thumbMitglieder sind Menschen,es wurden aber auch andere Rassen in den Reihen des Kults gesehen.Der Kult wurde zu Beginn des dritten Krieges gegründet, er bereitete die Ankunft der damals der brenneden Legion treuen Geißel vor.Schon immer erreichte er machtgierige Humanoide,Menschen wie Orcs,mit seinen telepatischen Kräften,auch den von Macht besssenen Kel'Thuzad.Der spätere Erzlich wurde zum Gründer des Kults der Verdammten. Kultisten wollen zu Untoten werden,sie sehen diesen Zustand als das Beste was sie erreichen können,um diesen Zustand zu erreichen müssen sie der Geißel dienen.Dem Lichkönig nützlich mussten sie Horde und Allianz unterwandern und neue mächtige Mitglieder für den Kult und für die Geißel finden. Seit Bolvar Fordragon den gefrohrenen Thron bestiegen hat und zum "Hüter der Verdammten" geworden ist,haben die Kultisten die vebleibenen Posten der Geißel in Azeroth übernommen.Obwohl Fordragon sämtliche Akivitäten der Geißel heruntergefahren hat und passiv geworden sind, haben die Kultisten andere Pläne: sie wollen die Macht der Geißel unter dem alten Lichkönig wiedererlangen. Geschichte Nach der Eroberung Azjol Nerubs nach dem Krieg der Spinne und der kompletten Eroberung Nordends,wante sich der Lichkönig gen Süden gegen die Ziele Kil'jaedens: Lordaeron und Quel'thalas.Gefangen im gefrohrenen Thron wante er sich mit seinen telepatischen Kräften an machthungrige Individuen und jene, die neugierig auf die Macht der Nekromantie waren und fand seine ersten Mitglieder für den Kult der Verdammten. Auch den Erzmagier Kel'Thuzad von Dalaran. Der Einladung folgend zog es ihn nach Nordend. Das in Trümmern liegende Azjol Nerub stärkte seinen Wunsch, einen Pakt mit den Lichkönig einzugehen. Er öffnete und gab seine Seele und zeigte seinem neuen Meister den Wunsch zu dienen. Für seine Loyalität wurde ihm große Macht und Kraft versprochen,doch erst muss er als Sterblicher in Lordaeron seinem Meister dienen. Er sollte den Kult der Verdammten anführen, die Invasion Lordaerons vorbereiten. Der Erzmagier war alt, doch noch immer sehr charismatisch. Diese Gabe nutzte er, um die leicht zu manipulierenden Bewohner Lordaerons in seinen Kult zu locken. Diese waren frustriert, sie mussten immer mehr Steuern zahlen. Die Internierungslager waren teuer und die Allianz war wegen wirtschaftlicher Fragen am Bröckeln. Auch Adelige schlossen sich dem Kult an. Die Versprechungen des ewigen Lebens waren verlockend, und so zogen sich immer mehr Menschen unter den Bann des Lichkönigs. Der Kult konnte dadurch immer mehr Ränge der Gesellschaft des nördlichen Lordaerons unterwandern. Die Adeligen unterstützten Kel'thuzad mit Geld und Ressourcen. So fiel das nördliche Lordaeron schließlich an den Kult der Verdammten. Und so schlug der Lichkönig los. Seuchenkessel wurden aufgestellt. Sie verteilten die Seuche über große Flächen. Im Nordosten breitete sich die Pest aus, die Menschen starben qualvoll und erhoben sich als Krieger der Geißel von den Toten. Die Kultisten sahen den Untot als Geschenk für ihre Mühen. Als die Brennende Legion am Berg Hyjal geschlagen wurde, feierten nicht nur die freien Völker, sondern auch der Kult der Verdammten. Der Lichkönig wurde von seinen Kerkermeistern befreit und hatte seine eigenen Pläne mit seinem Champion Arthas Menethil. Man hatte den größten Teil Lordaerons unter Kontrolle, und wollte den Einfluss noch erweitern. Der Kult diente nun dem Todesritter, nicht mehr der Brennenden Legion. Schließlich erklamm Arthas Eiskrone, zerschmetterte den gefrorenen Thron und krönte sich mit dem Helm der Dominanz zum Lichkönig. So wurde er zum vermutlich mächtigsten Wesen Azeroths. Der neue Lichkönig hatte nicht nur Ner'zhuls telepatischen Kräfte, sondern auch die Möglichkeit, den gefrorenen Thron zu verlassen und dadurch zu reisen. Der Kult beschloss auch diesem Wesen zu dienen, so lange dieser im Sinne der Geißel agiert. Die Kultisten arbeiteten hart, um den Lichkönig zu beeindrucken, denn dieser könnte nun jederzeit Nordend verlassen und Lordaeron mit seiner Anwesenheit beglücken. Der Kult der Verdammten ist beängstigend. Er arbeitet mit den Untoten zusammen und hofft irgendwann mit dem Untot belohnt zu werden. Organisation Das Hauptquartier des Kults der Verdammten liegt in den brennenden Straßen Stratholmes. Sein Anführer ist Kel'thuzad. Dieser erhält seine Anweisungen vom Lichkönig selbst,und organisiert die Verbreitung der Geißel selbst. Seine zwei Vertreter sind Abnutzwahre, sie werden ständig ausgetauscht,und nach ihrem Ableben in Schatten verwandelt.Diese Vertreter sind loyale Anhänger des Lichkönigs, sie sehen den Untot als ultimative Belohnung.Unter diesen Vertretern gibt es keine weitere Hierarchie, nur wildes Chaos unter Lebenden. So ist es schwierig, Anführer und wichtige Vertreter des Kults zu bekämpfen und zu vernichten. In diesem Chaos versteckt liegt ein wenig Ordnung. Sterbliche, die dunkle Magie studieren und als Spione bei den Fraktion der Lebenden dienen. Verbreitung Die Kultisten sind vor allem in den Pestländern zu finden, aber auch in anderen Teilen Lordaerons. Der Kult ist immer da, wo die Geißel ist. Militär Der Kult der Verdammten ist keine militärische Organisation. Ihr Militär ist die Geißel, und diese hat vielfältige Methoden, einen Krieg zu führen und zu gewinnen. Dennoch sind die Kultisten nicht wehrlos. Sie nutzen die Macht der Nekromantie und der Seuche. Sie verbreiten diese unter ihren Feinden und erwecken sie als Legionen von Untoten wieder. Auf dem Schlachtfeld sind sie wie Geier. Sie benutzen ihre dunkle Magie, um die Leichen ihrer gefallenen Feinde zu erbeuten. Meist sind sie sogar schneller als die Aasfresser. Dann erwecken sie die Untoten und hetzen sie auf die von den Geißelkommandanten erwählten Ziele. Die Kultisten denken sich immer neue Methoden aus, um den Tod in möglichst brutaler und perverser Form zu verbreiten. Sie entwickeln dazu Maschinen oder weben neue Zauber. Die Seuche des Untots ist ihre Hauptwaffe. Sie reißen keine Mauern nieder, sie dringen heimlich, oder während der Schlacht, in die Stadt ein und setzten die Seuche frei. Dadurch infizieren sie Menschen mit Krankheiten und dem Tod, oder sie lassen kranke Tiere in der Stadt zurück, und dann verschwinden wieder. Mitgliedschaft Während ältere Mitglieder des Kults der Verdammten selbstlose Individuen sind, die mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen haben, sind neue Mitglieder zurückhaltend und unsicher über sich selbst. Unzufriedene, niederrangiere Individuen ,die keine Perspektive mehr in ihrem alten Leben haben, sind willige Opfer der Versprechungen der Geißel. Oft geben Sie alles auf und schließen sich dem Kult an. Mit Versprechen von Macht, Reichtum oder einfach mit dem, was die Rekruten wollen, weben Sie neue Mitglieder an. Wenn sie Sterbliche aufnehmen, verabreichen sie ihnen ein Gebräu, das dessen Willen an den des Lichkönigs bindet und als letzter Akt der Unterwerfung dient. Dannach erhalten Sie eine Kugel der Illusion, ein magisches Artefakt, die es dem Kultmitglied erlauben soll, Gruppen und Städte zu unterwandern und den Willen ihres Meisters auszuführen. Lebende Kultisten neiden der Geißel, und viele taten es schon, bevor Sie in den Orden gelockt wurden, oder das war sogar der Grund, dass Sie dem Kult beigetreten sind. Der Untot ist das ultimative Ziel eines jeden Kultisten. Sie sehen ihn als Belohnung eines loyalen und fleißigen Leben im Dienste des Lichkönigs an. Einige erhalten ihn als Geschenk für ihre Arbeit, andere müssen hart schuften oder betteln, um ihn zu erhalten. Sollte Unzufriedenheit und Beschwerden übernehmen wird der Kultist ermordet, jedoch nicht wiedererweckt. Die Offiziere erklären ihren Untergebenen, dass gefallene Feinde dieses Geschenk erhalten, um die Armee der Geißel zu stärken. Und, dass lebende Mitglieder ihr manchmal nützlicher als Tote sind. Kel'thuzad selbst erwählt Offiziere und andere Führungspersönlichkeiten. Er sucht nach talentierten Magiern, Spionen und Nekromanten. Geborene Anführer mit gewissen magischen Fähigkeiten sind ihm am Liebsten. Man kann auch als Nichtmagier hohe Ränge innerhalb des Kultes erreichen, doch geht man davon aus, dass jeder Anführer den einen oder anderen dunklen Zaubertrick kennt. en:Cult of the Damned es:Culto de los Malditos Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Geißel Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Lordaeron Kategorie:Nordend